Just the Way You Are
by Emie-Chan
Summary: Il aimait tous chez lui


**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Snk ne sont pas à moi (sinon ce serai le bordel dans le manga xD), ils appartiennent à Hajime Isayama !

Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Me revoilà avec un p'tit OS tout megnion que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire en écoutant Just the Way Your Are de Bruno Mars ! J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont lu Forever et qui m'on laissé des gentilles review !

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Just The Way Your Are**

Il aimait tout chez Eren. Il commença à le détailler et son regard se porta sur ses cheveux. _Ses cheveux_. Ils étaient lisse et doux et encadraient parfaitement son visage. Il adorait caresser ses mèches brunes qui retombaient devant ses yeux. _Ses yeux_. Ses yeux était la chose qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Selon la luminosité, ils prenaient soit une couleur verte émeraude soit une teinte bleu claire et dès fois même un mélange des deux qui donnait cette couleur turquoise si particulière. Il aimait se perdre dans son regard car ses yeux étaient un peu comme un ciel étoilé, scintillant et magnifique. Il descendit un peu son regard et tomba sur ses lèvres. _Ses lèvres_. Ah, ses lèvres, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il les embrassait, les léchait, les mordillait, les suçotait. Il aurait pu faire ça toute la journée. Soudain un petit rire échappa de ces fameuse lèvre rougit par ses baisés.

- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, gamin ?

- Rien de grave, Caporal, pouffa-il, C'est juste que vous me fixer depuis tout à l'heure avec un air béas.

Et il souria comme un bienheureux. _Son sourire_. Il lui avouera jamais mais il pourra faire n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire. Même quand tout allait mal, il continuait à sourire car il avait toujours espoir. Et ça, ça avait le don de le calmer à chaque fois qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il souffla et dit avec un fin sourire sur les lèvre :

- C'est parce que je me disait que tu est aussi beau que tu est chiant.

Son rire s'arrêta pour laisser place à des rougissement et des balbutiements. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre dans tout ses états juste pour voir ses joues rougies par la gène.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, bougonna-il rouge de honte.

- Pourquoi je te mentirai ?, souffla-il agacé.

Pourquoi ce putain gamin s'entêtait à le contredire à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il était beau ? Faillait-il qu'il lui montre qu'à chaque fois qu'il rougissait et qu'il se mordait la lèvre comme il le faisait, il voulait lui sauter dessus ? Ou que quand il venait le rejoindre le soir dans son lit, les yeux larmoyants car il avait fait un cauchemars, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il se calma en sentant deux bras l'enlacer. Et comme d'habitude, il plongea son nez dans sa chevelure brune ébouriffée et caressa doucement la peau de son dos dénudé. _Sa peau. _Elle était légèrement bronzé comparé à lui qui était blanc comme un linge. Elle était douce et sans aucune trace. Il s'amusa à passer son doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que Eren lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Levi, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Il lui posait souvent cette question en ce moment mais en même temps il ne lui répondait jamais correctement non plus. Il caressa distraitement ses cheveux puis répondit :

- Oui.

Eren se recula surprit pour discerner le moindre mensonge dans le regarde de son vis-à-vis mais n'en trouva pas.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-il les yeux écarquillés.

Ce gamin était-il sérieux ? Il venait de lui dire que oui, il l'aimait et la seule chose qui lui répondait c'était « Pourquoi ? ». Eren essaya de se justifier en voyant la tête de son caporal.

- Nan, mais je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que à chaque fois que je vous l'ai demander vous avez contourner la question et...

Il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains pour le faire taire et colla son front contre le sien. Il souffla et expliqua :

- Bon, écoutes bien parce que je ne le te le redirai pas deux fois.

Il pris une grande inspiration et continua :

- J'aime tous chez toi, tes cheveux, tes yeux, tes lèvres, ton rire, ton sourire, ta peau, tout. J'aime la façon dont tu rougis, j'aime la façon dont tu te mord la lèvre quand tu est embarrassé, j'aime la façon dont tu m'enlace. Je voudrai pour rien au monde changer quelque chose chez toi parce que je t'aime simplement telle que tu est.

Voilà, en trois phrases, il venait de détruire l'image du Levi froid et sans sentiments qu'il s'était emmerdé à construire. Il ne pu retenir le rouge qui lui montait au joue quand il vit Eren les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Eren se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fourra son visage dans sa nuque et lui chuchota :

- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'a jamais dit.

- Hum...

- Je ne vous savez pas si sentimental, Caporal, ria-il.

- Rhoo, Tais-toi, grogna-il en essayant de cacher ses rougissements.

Il le plaqua contre le matelas et l'embrassa pour faire taire ses rires. Oui, décidément il aimait tous chez lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, petits lecteurs anonymes et oui je vous vois derrière vos écrans ;D Bon je vous laisse je vais me coucher moi ^^ bisous !

Emie-Chan


End file.
